Follow Tomorrow
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Kisah petualangan tiga sahabat dalam menjalankan misi dari Luwalk. Kisah petualangan untuk mencari obat penyembuh dari monster tak dikenal. Apa mereka bertiga berhasil? Akankah mereka membawa pulang tanaman tersebut? Kisah tiga orang sahabat: Rath, Thats, dan Rune. #31


**Follow Tomorrow**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Knight © Mineko Ohkami

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AH | Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Family, Fantasy | Rate: T | Main Character: Rath Iruzer, Rune, and Thatz | Kisah pertemanan untuk memajukan persahabatan di kemudian hari.**

**.o.O.o.**

_Ikuti kegiatan-kegiatan yang paling penting di kemudian hari. Persahabatan tidak akan pernah pudar, dimanapun dan kapanpun._

_Esok adalah kebahagiaan dan kecerahan menikmati suasana indah._

Laki-laki rambut hitam dengan putih di sisi rambutnya berusia lebih dari dua puluh delapan tahun sedang mengelilingi hutan bersama dengan dua sahabat, berambut pirang keemasan panjang dan berambut hijau seperti pohon.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Thatz terus berjalan mengelilingi hutan Dusis. "Dari tadi kita tidak bertemu apa-apa di sini."

Rune menepuk punggung Thatz sampai Thatz menabrak pohon. "Kamu tidak ada sabar-sabarnya. Ini masih separuh jalan dan kamu masih saja mengeluh."

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya," Thatz cemberut, manyun. Thatz menatap Rath lagi mencari sesuatu. "Apa yang kamu cari, Rath?"

Rath tidak menjawab. Setelah ditemukan, yang didapatnya adalah sebuah tanaman baru tumbuh di sekitar tempat itu. "Aku dapat tanaman untuk Luwalk. Katanya dia ingin menanam tanaman ini di taman istana."

Rune dan Thatz melihat tanaman itu berjamur. Baunya menyengat bisa membuat kedua orang merasa mual-mual. Rune memegang tangkai yang dipenuhi semut gatal. Sekali ditusuk akan kena gatal sampai seminggu.

"Apa ini yang kamu cari? Sepertinya bukan seperti ini. Luwalk akan marah kalau kamu membawa ini," kata Rune berusaha sadarkan Rath kalau dia salah mengambil.

"Ini sudah benar," Rath polos dan tidak bersalah telah melakukan kesalahan, tersenyum saja. "Soalnya aku dapat di dekat danau menyengat seperti kotoran hewan di sebelah sana," Rath menunjuk ke arah danau yang menggumpal dan mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap. "Jadi, pasti ini sudah benar dan tidak mungkin salah."

Thatz dan Rune melihat danau tersebut hanya menggeleng. Acara pencarian tanaman untuk menteri Naga, Luwalk harus terselesaikan sampai di sini karena Rath sudah menemukannya. Rune dan Thatz bingung, haruskah mereka membawanya ke istana atau mencari tanaman lain sesuai harapan Luwalk?

"Baiklah, kita pulang." Rath berjalan selangkah, lalu dihentikan oleh Thatz dengan menahan pergelangan tangan Rath. "Ada apa, Thatz?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Thatz mengambil tanaman dan membuang tanaman itu.

"Hei, hei..." Rath tidak menyangka Thatz akan membuang hasil temuannya. "Kenapa kamu membuangnya, Thatz?"

"Kita harus mencari tanaman itu. Belum tentu 'kan itu tanaman yang diminta Luwalk. Kita masih bisa mencari tanaman itu lagi. Apalagi cuaca sekarang masih cerah." Thatz menarik tangan Rath, ditarik masuk kembali ke dalam hutan.

"Ya, ampun." Rune pucat melihat tingkah kekanakan dua sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Masih beberapa jam kemudian, mereka belum menemukan apa mereka cari. Akhirnya mereka duduk sejenak untuk menyegarkan pikiran, mengistirahatkan tubuh dan kaki. Mereka bertiga menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba datang suara aneh di dalam hutan. Mereka bertiga berdiri, siap siaga jika terjadi apa-apa. Rune, Rath dan Thatz melihat sekeliling, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Saat mereka masuk secara mengendap-endap.

"Kenapa suara itu berhenti?" tanya Thatz mendengar suara lalu berhenti. "Apa ini suara monster?"

"Pasti suara monster. Suara yang..." Rune tidak lanjukan ucapan karena melihat bayangan besar raksasa muncul sekaligus bayangan pohon besar yang nyangkut di atas kepalanya. "Dia muncul!"

Rath mengeluarkan lonceng, sinar menyinari dan lonceng berubah jadi pedang. "Aku siap kapan saja."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Thatz menarik kerah baju Rath, Rath pun terjatuh ke tanah sambil meringis kesakitan. "Sebelum kamu membunuhnya. Lihat dulu atas kepalanya itu!"

Rath dan Rune melihat sebuah tanaman harum dan segar menghiasi kepala sang monster. Ada buah segar bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit terpasang di tanaman itu. itu adalah tanaman yang dicari Luwalk selama ini. Akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukannya.

"Tanaman itu?" Rath bangkit dan membersihkan serpihan kotoran di pakaiannya. "Tanaman yang diminta tolong oleh Luwalk, bukan?"

"Iya, itu dia!" Rune senang. "Bagaimana cara mengambilnya?"

Thatz berusaha berpikir, mengelus-elus dagunya. Dilihat Rath dan Rune juga berpikir, tiba-tiba ada ide muncul di benaknya. "Aku tahu!" Rune dan Rath terbuat kaget olehnya, menatap lekat-lekat Thatz ingin tahu apa rencananya. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengambilnya dan kalian berdua jadi umpan untuk mengalihkan pandangan dariku?"

"Maksudnya kami bertarung dengannya untuk memancing?" tanya Rune mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Yup!" Thatz nyengir dan cengengesan. Thatz menatap Rath dengan tatapan serius, "Rath, kamu tidak boleh membunuh monster itu atau dia akan lari dan kita tidak bisa menemukannya lagi. Mengerti?"

Rath beri hormat pada Thatz padahal dia adalah Raja negeri Dusis, "Baik!"

"Bagus! Ayo, kita jalankan misi ini!" teriak semangat Thatz. Sudah lama sekali Thatz tidak sesemangat ini, selalu saja berdiam diri di istana tanpa ada perintah dari Raja.

"Sepertinya Thatz saja yang semangat dalam acara pencarian ini..." Rune melihat kekonyolan Thatz.

Akhirnya Rune dan Rath memancing pandangan monster bernama Geru-Geru. Mereka melempar batu ke arah mata dua tersebut. Sedangkan Thatz manjat pohon. Setelah beberapa menit, Thatz melompat ke atas kepalanya. Memegang batang tanaman itu.

_Aku berhasil. Tinggal mencabut tanaman ini dari kepalanya_; gumam Thatz berbisik dalam hati. Dilayangkan tangan dan muncullah pedang Bumi. Pedang diangkat dan memotong tanaman itu. Tiba-tiba tanaman itu mengecil dan berubah menjadi benih. Thatz sangat mengerti kenapa Luwalk bicara kalau tanaman kalau dipotong akan menjadi benih.

Thatz meloncat dari monster yang kesakitan karena puncak kepalanya dipotong. Thatz mengedipkan mata meminta Rath memusnahkan monster tersebut. Rath langsung berlari dan menghabisi monster tersebut.

Potongan tubuh monster Geru-Geru berceceran di mana-mana. Tidak ada darah keluar, hanya wangi menyengat. Rath, Rune dan Thatz menutup hidung, takut mencium lebih banyak lagi. Mereka kembali pulang ke istana Naga, berikan hasil pencarian mereka pada Luwalk.

* * *

Di taman istana, Luwalk menanam tanaman itu. "Kalian telah berhasil membawa tanaman ini dengan selamat. Aku sungguh berterima kasih pada kalian." Luwalk berdiri dan tersenyum pada ketiganya. "Khusus untukmu juga, Yang Mulia."

"Aku hanya mau cari kesenangan. Malas berada di istana." Rath memasukkan kedua tangan ke kantung pakaiannya. "Aku mau istirahat dulu sekaligus mau main bersama Ryu."

"Selamat beristirahat, Yang Mulia." Luwalk beri hormat pada Rath dengan melambaikan tangan. Pandangan dituju ke Rune dan Thatz yang kecapekan namun ada kesenangan di wajah mereka. "Kalian sudah berusaha dengan baik. Jika ada waktu, aku ingin meminta pada kalian tentang misi besok. Apa kalian bisa?"

"Kalau ada Rath, kami bisa. Karena kami tidak terpisahkan," kata Rune bangga pada dua sahabatnya. "Jika tidak ada Rath, kami mungkin tidak ada di sini."

"Aku setuju!" Thatz mengeluarkan jempol terbaik. "Kami mau asalkan Rath ikut. Biarpun dia adalah Raja istana ini, kami tetap anggap dia teman kami untuk selama-lamanya."

Luwalk tersenyum pada keinginan mereka bersama Rath. Sama seperti Luwalk bersama Lykouleon dulu. "Baiklah. Nanti saat aku butuh dan Rath tidak ada pekerjaan. Aku akan memberikan misi perjalanan itu pada kalian."

Thatz dan Rune bertatapan senang dan berterima kasih pada Luwalk. Mereka berpikir, setidaknya ini pengalaman pertama Rath sebagai Raja. Mengisi waktu sejenak dari pekerjaan menumpuk.

"Mengikuti kemudian hari sungguh menyenangkan dan menambah pengalaman baru."

**- The End -  
**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Enak sekali bisa bermain di tengah kesibukan mendadak. Pergi berpetualang. Ini imajinasi saya saja. Bukan menyangkut hubungan pribadi saya di dunia nyata. Yup! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict saya ini.

Love and Hug,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 01/07/2013


End file.
